


Things You Said

by spoonorita



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoonorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel pulled back after a moment with a grin as wide as his face. "I gotta admit, that was smooth," Saïx didn't even dignify him with a response, just wrapping his fingers in red hair and tugging him back down again to ravage him for all he was worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged an askbox fic meme on tumblr and nobody sent me anything so I figured fuck it i'll just write all of them.

The night was chilly, rainy, and all around miserable, but Saïx was warm and comfortable holed up on Axel's couch, wrapped in a heavy quilt and with Axel's arm nonchalantly draped over the back of the couch. His head was wedged neatly into the crook of Axel's neck, and he breathed deep, inhaling the smell of cigarette smoke and something he deemed as uniquely Axel. The other responded by leaning his cheek against the top of Saïx's head, and Saïx was strangely happy. This was not something he usually did for a second date - pizza and netflix at Axel's place - but Axel was insistent that Saïx was _not_ spending the money on a fancy restaurant date and here they were, and everything seemed to fit together like a puzzle.   
  
Saïx was dozing off by the time the movie ended and was pulled from half-sleep by Axel's shoulder nudging his head and a light whisper. "I'm getting another ice cream bar. Do you want one?"  
  
Saïx sat up and shook his head, stretching and popping joints stiff from his awkward position against Axel for half the night. Axel had eaten three of those things already and Saïx had taken one earlier in the night; they were an acquired taste but ultimately not that bad, but he'd had his fill of sweet dairy treats for the night. "I'm good for now. Thanks though,"  
  
Axel stood up to walk to the kitchen and Saïx shook the sleep away, reaching for the remote to search for the next movie on the list while Axel was away.   
  
Axel reappeared after a short moment, unwrapped ice cream bar in hand, and took his seat back on the couch, opting to use Saïx's shoulders as an arm rest as opposed to the back of the couch. Saïx didn't argue.   
  
"Damn," Axel said from around the ice cream. "Is it really one in the morning already?"  
  
"Well, the lord of the rings is a long movie,"  
  
"Mmm... true,"  
  
Saïx started the next movie and leaned back, half-snuggling against Axel, who tightened his grip around Saïx's shoulders ever so slightly. Axel sucked on his ice cream with a lewd slurp.   
  
Saïx looked up at him with the intent to scold him for the unappetizing sounds he was making, but caught a glimpse of Axel's lips in a perfect ring around his ice cream and his mouth ran dry.   
  
That... that should not have turned him on like it did.   
  
Saïx turned back toward the TV as the opening credits ran, swallowing down the lump in his throat and trying to calm his now erratic heartbeat as it thumped against his chest. Axel sucked up a trail of blue as it melted down his hand, and Saïx tried not to make it obvious that he was interested in what Axel was doing.   
  
Axel caught on to Saïx's not-so-subtle glances in his direction, turning his head and the two made eye contact.   
  
"You sure you don't want one? I have an entire box in the freezer," Axel asked. Saïx's heart was pounding.   
  
"No. I think I'll just take yours,"  
  
Axel laughed and held his ice cream out of Saïx's reach. "Get your own,"  
  
Saïx reached up and instead of Axel's ice cream, reached for his face, pulling it down level with his and pressing his lips to the redhead's. Axel's lips were still painted with the salty-sweet dairy treat, and Saïx got a proper taste when he ran his tongue across Axel's lips and Axel met his kiss full-force.   
  
Axel pulled back after a moment with a grin as wide as his face. "I gotta admit, that was _smooth_ ,"  
  
Saïx didn't even dignify him with a response, just wrapping his fingers in red hair and tugging him back down again to ravage him for all he was worth.   
  
Axel never got to finish his ice cream. Neither of them got to finish their movie.

 

 


End file.
